


Card Trick

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [162]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  The Librarians.  Jones, card tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Trick

He does it without thinking now; put a deck in his hands and it will be waterfall-shuffled.

The others are used to it now; Flynn blinks as Jones flicks cards between his fingers as he ponders through a problem. “He always do that?”

“Huh?” Eve asks, glancing over. “Oh yeah.” She grins and winks at him, where Flynn can’t see. “He can throw them, too. Hard enough to hurt.”

Jones beams at Flynn and flutters the deck. Flynn takes half a step back, and behind him, Stone and Eve high five.


End file.
